Torment of Love
by MoonEnvoy
Summary: When Relena is taken hostage Heero trades his life for hers, but once he is rescued it isn't Relena who must heal him. This is my first GW fic so plz don't flame 1x2
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing *sulks in a corner* I got my idea from reading another fanfic; however I tried to make it as different as possible.

*Warning: this fanfic is rated for rape, abuse, and attempted suicide.  At the beginning there is a hint of 1xR, however this is a 1x2 fic!

 "Heero!" Relena pleaded as she struggled to free herself from her captor's arms.  They were at a stand-still; there was no way they could attack while Relena's life was on the line.  He would kill himself if he let anything happen to her.  He turned to Quatre along with the rest of the Gundam pilots since he was the best debater.

"Listen, just let the girl go… We'll let you go free if you do!" Quatre tried attempting to reason with the insane man.  

Flashes of the battle went through Heero's head, they had been caught unaware on a stroll through the park as a tree mysteriously uprooted itself and hurtled at them.  They had all managed to get to the side and Heero had placed himself protectively in front of Relena.  The next attack however came from behind as another tree came at Relena and himself.  He had been forced to push Relena to one side while he dodged to the other side and he had spotted the man and had shot him and hit him in the arm.  They cornered him up against a tree since all five had had a weapon of some sort.  The strange man however somehow managed to jump over their heads and catch an unsuspecting Relena in his clutches much to Heero's dismay.

"Ha!" the man's sharp laugh brought Heero back into the present.  "You think I'd be willing to hand over a hostage for that!  I could guarantee that by keeping her," he said a wise smile on his face.

"Well then, what are your demands?" Quatre asked cautiously.

"I want a pet," he stated.  The Gundam pilots started and eyes widened as they stared unbelieving at his demands.

"Wh… What do you mean, what type?" Quatre asked his voice strained with his shock and uncertainty.

"Not just any pet… I want a Gundam pilot as a pet," he said wickedly and startled faces turned into angry faces.

"You can't expect…" Quatre began but he was cut of as Heero took a step forward.

"All right!  I'll give you my freedom for hers," Heero said starling everyone.

"Heero you can't!" Duo said but Heero shot him a look quieting him.

"Heero!" Relena cried out horrified.  Duo watched unable to even move as the strong graceful pilot of Zero departed from their group and moved to stand in front of the man dropping his gun into the grass.

"So, do we agree?  In exchange for this girl I get to leave safely and have your freedom?" he asked smiling with anticipation.

"Heero!" Duo shouted a final time pain-wracking his voice.

"Done," Heero stated in the same monotone he always used.  The man released Relena and Wufei quickly closed the distance and led her away giving Heero a pained look as he left.

"Then let's go," the man said and he turned and walked into the trees followed by Heero.

"No!  Heero, this is all my fault," Relena cried sobbing pitifully into her hands while Wufei and Quatre tried to comfort her.  Meanwhile Duo stared unbelieving at the place where Heero and the man had vanished.

"Let's go talk to Sally Po," Wufei said suddenly.

"Why?" Trowa asked.

"She might be able to find the current location of that man and therefore find Heero, then we can rescue him," he stated and a faint glimmer of hope sparked in Duo's heart.

"My brother and Noine can help to!" Relena said hoping to provide some help.

"Then let's not just stand here and do something about this!" Wufei said.

The man stopped as they entered the forest and Heero waited coldly for what would happen next.

"I can't believe I actually got my wish," the man said smiling.  Heero tilted his head curiously but otherwise gave no hint of emotion.  "I've been watching you for some time Heero Yuy… the most beautiful of the Gundam pilots," he said practically drooling.  Heero took a step back startled.

"I'm going to have so much fun with my new pet," he said with an insane gleam in his eyes.  Heero face changed to a look of slight astonishment as they disappeared into thin air.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing -_-

*Warning: this fic is rated for rape, abuse, and attempted suicide

"Nothing!  There's nothing on him anywhere!" Sally Po cried out frustrated.  Une hovered over her shoulder as Sally searched through a list of everyone who had a birth certificate that was open only for special cases and never failed to find a person.

"That's impossible!" Une said frustrated.  The four Gundam pilots sat outside the door waiting impatiently for news.  "Get me Noine and Zechs!" Une shouted angrily into the intercom and the Gundam pilots started having heard it resound loudly through the speakers and through the door.

"What's going on in there?" Duo asked angrily.

"I could have heard her even if she hadn't used the intercom!" Zechs said angrily as he rounded the corner.

"What took you so long?" Duo said angrily his temper having long since gotten out of hand.

"What took me…?  I got here extremely fast for your information!  By the way where's Heero?" Zechs asked and Duo gave a scream of outrage and stalked off angrily making sure to bump Zechs on his way past.

"Don't mind him… he's just on edge," Quatre apologized.

"Whatever," Zechs said and entered the room.

'Heero… Why must you always be the hero?" Duo screamed angrily in his mind as tears burned his eyes and threatened to spill over, 'where are you?'

Heero opened his eyes to find himself staring at a blank stone wall.  He blinked a couple more times to make sure what he was seeing was correct then took a quick glance around the room soaking in every detail the way his training as an assassin had taught him.  There were three wooden doors on the walls to either side and behind him and fiery torches gave light to the room, otherwise the room was empty besides him.

"My lord?" a petite voice startled Heero out of his thoughts and he turned to see a woman that he hadn't seen before.  She was brown hair the color of the wooden doors and wore a blank gray dress that blended into the stones around her.  Heero couldn't discern what color her eyes were since they were narrowed.

"Hn," he grunted to show that he had heard her.

"The master wishes your presence… please follow me," she said and swiftly opened a door and glided through.  He took a mental note of which door she used and followed her through.  He tried to mark specific details of each hallway so he could find his way on his own but he quickly discovered that all of the hallways were exactly the same, so instead he marked turns and doors used.  The woman stopped before a larger set of doors, they opened for her and she indicated that he was to go through first.  This corridor was by far the largest and most decorated as the walls were designed by draperies that depicted terrible battles, and lovers.  In the center was a long wooden table that had only three chairs, one on each end and one right beside the one at the head of the table.  A roaring fire burned in the fire on the left, but what truly caught his attention was the man sitting on a dais on a stone throne.

"That's rather presumptuous," Heero said indicating with his eyes the throne beneath the man.

"No, I rule over all in this castle," he said with a small smile.

"If it is just three that's not impressive," Heero said, his face emotionless.

"Oh, there's far more, come here," he said and beckoned to Heero.  He crossed the distance to the dais warily, taking his time to measure up his chances on defeating the man then and there, they were very high from what he saw, however he had no idea on what the man was capable of.  The man rose and descended off the throne to meet Heero at the base of the dais.  "Ah… yes… this is what I've been waiting for," he whispered hungrily startling Heero.

"What's that," Heero asked as the man began to circle him like a vulture.  He kept his face expressionless even as the man's gaze sent chills up his spine.  Heero couldn't stand this and timing it swung a perfectly aimed punch at the man's face.  His fist brushed through the air where the man's face had been and glanced around quickly and warily.  The only person he saw was the woman.  Suddenly the man appeared right in front of him and Heero stumbled a few steps back.

"That was being naughty, I suppose I'll have to discipline my new pet," he said in a low purr and Heero suddenly screamed as electric pulses seared through his veins, he stumbled back and got into a defensive position only to have another wave of pain wrack his body.  He fell to the floor exhausted his body twitching with the shocks that still ran through his body.  He opened his mouth to say something but coughed up blood instead.  It formed a small thick pool beneath his head causing him to be unable to lay his head back down.  The woman glanced up and gave her master's new 'pet' a sympathetic look then dropped her gaze once more.

"What…" he choked out but the man bent down and laid a long pale finger on Heero's bloody lips.

"My new pet must be tired from all that has happened today… Roku!  Come here!" the man called and the woman glided over.

"This is Roku, she'll be your servant, if you need her all you have to do is call her name and she'll come.  Roku, take him to his room," he commanded and returned to his throne.  The woman helped Heero slowly get to his feet and through another set of large doors.

"Are you alright?" she asked in a quiet voice.  Heero glanced up at her and then back down once more.  Roku wished she could assure him that everything was alright, and that things would get better soon but she new that it would only get worse and she wondered sorrowfully if the boy had enough emotional strength to last more than a few days.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing… *Waaaaaaaah!  I want Heero!*

*Warning: This fic is rated for rape, abuse, and attempted suicide, this will eventually be a 1x2 fic so just bear with me!

Heero slept fitfully that night as his blood felt like it was still on fire from the man's invisible attack, so when Roku came in at 6:00 a.m. with his breakfast he had already been awake for three hours.  She laid the tray in front of him then sat at the foot of his bed.  She wore the same outfit as the day before, and had her hair in the same style.

"Why are you still here?" he asked as he placed some fish in his mouth.

"I was ordered to make sure you ate it all, and once you are finished you are requested by the master in his chambers," she stated.

"So who is this master?" he asked balancing the fish with some rice.

"The master… I know no more then that," she said and Heero flashed her a disbelieving look.  However she said no more and Heero finished his breakfast in silence.  As soon as he had set his chopsticks down Roku rose and selected his preventers' outfit from the wardrobe.

"This is probably the last day you will wear this," she said and handed it to him exiting to give him privacy to dress.

"'Last day I'll wear this?'" he murmured.  As soon as he was dressed he exited the room and followed Roku slowly since each step sent fire up his blood, although the food had dulled the pain.  This time they stopped in front of a different set of doors and Roku didn't even wait for the doors to open but quickly disappeared leaving him stranded before them.  He debated on his options but the doors opened for him on their own and he was forced through.

"Welcome," the man said and Heero noticed that all he was wearing was a bath robe, his hair was still damp from the bath he had taken as he stood in the doorway to the bathroom.  Heero tore his gaze away ignoring the man to let him get dressed while he studied the rest of the room.  It was the fanciest room he had seen thus far with actual carpeting instead of stone floors, painted walls and ceiling, and a fancy king size bed.  "What is the matter?" the man whispered in Heero's ear causing him to turn around in a defensive stance.  The man had not gotten dressed but had crossed the room to stand behind Heero.  "You're beautiful," he purred raising a hand to touch Heero's cheek.  Heero drew back and his eyes hardened with anger.

"What are you doing?" he hissed.

"What I have longed to do since I first lay eyes on you," he murmured and wasted no time by pulling Heero in a one-sided passionate kiss.  Heero recovered from shock quickly and swung at him once again.  The man was forced to break the kiss however he came back with his own punch that hit Heero squarely in the cheek.  Heero staggered back a few steps from the force of the blow, he got into a defensive position only to have himself grabbed by the man and thrown onto the bed where he stayed stunned from the force.

"What are you?" Heero asked, a slight tremor in his voice.  The man merely laughed and climbed onto the bed and caught Heero's arms and held them down with one hand in a steel grip.

"I was going to save this for later to thoroughly enjoy you first, but I suppose it doesn't really matter when I do it," he said and with his free hand he caressed Heero's cheek.  His hand moved down and with painful slowness he began to unbutton Heero's jacket.

"Stop it!" Heero cried out as he realized what the man was planning.

"Sh," he purred and planted another kiss on the now despairing and utterly helpless Heero.

"This is taking to long!" Duo yelled frustrated.

"It's been two days Duo, show a little patience," Quatre said soothingly.

"We're all just as worried as you are, now sit down, your pacing is giving me a headache," Wufei said angrily holding his head in his hands.  Duo shot him a look and opened his mouth to say something when Noine hurried through the door and straight into Une's office.

"Hey!  Isn't anyone going to tell us anything?!" Duo shouted at the closed door.

"Relax, if you keep spending your energy with anger you won't have any left for when we find Heero," Trowa stated.  Duo's mouth shut with a snap and he sat down in a chair staring worriedly at the table and praying that 'his Heero' was alright.  This thought startled Duo and he wondered when Heero had become 'his Heero?'  It was so obvious that he and Relena would get together that it was almost funny.

"Excellent news!" Sally Po said exiting Une's office.

"What?" all four pilots asked at once.

"Zechs thinks he has found out where Heero is!" Sally Po relayed.

"Well then why are we still sitting here?" Duo said and they moved to get into their Gundams.

"Hold it!  This mission will not require the Gundams… we'll board a cargo ship which will get us in a lot closer without them knowing who we are," Sally Po said.

"For the last time let's go!" Duo shouted and Sally Po quickly led the way to their ship.

Heero lay curled into a protective ball on the man's bed unable to move while the lay next to him stroking his back.  Heero screwed his eyes shut but reopened them when images of what had just happened flashed before his closed eyes.  He was no longer wearing anything and neither was the man who had vigorously removed both of their clothes in anticipation of what was going to happen once he got Heero's jacket off.  The tattered remains of Heero's uniform lay strewn carelessly across the floor and he now understood what Roku had meant.

"No more wearing that my pet, but I'm sure I can find something far more suitable," he murmured in Heero's ears sending chills down his spine.  He pulled Heero closer and stroked his chest while burying his face in Heero's hair breathing on his neck.

"Please," Heero murmured piteously but the man simply shushed him.

"Well, I'll get you some clothes, you'll have the rest of the day until dinner to yourself…" he said as he left Heero on the bed to look through his wardrobe.  He selecting something and laid it on top of Heero who uncurled to look at it, it was a simple white kimono with a white ribbon to tie it around his waist.  "Well, get up, I'll need to help you dress," the man said with a smile.  He unsteadily got to his feet and quickly wrapped the kimono around himself.  The man quickly tied the ribbon and stepped back to see what he looked like.  The kimono was a samurai's kimono that only went down to his knees but completely covered his arms.  He looked like a small boy in it which made Heero uncomfortable as the man's gaze raked over him.  "Roku!" he shouted and the woman appeared in the doorway, her head down so she wouldn't see her master in the nude.  "Return my pet to his room," he said with a smile and turned and walked back into the bathroom.

"Actually, could you take me to a bath?" Heero asked quietly but in a monotone.

"Of course, this way," she said and led him through another set of hallways.  "Your bath has already been prepared," she said and opened the door for him.  Inside two young boys sat next to a bath that had steam rising out of it, Roku disappeared and the boys beckoned to him.

"I'm Juuroku," said one boy who had the same eyes and hair as Roku and wore a gray overlarge shirt and grey pants.

"I'm Nijuuni," the other boy said, the only difference between the two was the fact that Nijuuni's eyes were wide open and the same gray as his clothes.  Heero slowly took off his kimono revealing multiple bruises on his neck, wrists, and thighs.  The boys said nothing, although Nijuuni's eyes widened, and simply helped him into the tub and helped him wash.  When he was done washing the two boys sat off to the side and Heero got impatient wondering when they would leave.

"Why are you still here?" he growled.

"We're supposed to make sure you don't try to drown yourself," Nijuuni stated and Heero looked at them startled since that thought had been running through his head.  He got up and the boys quickly helped him dry off and get dressed again, Nijuuni staring curiously at him the entire time.  Roku reappeared and led him back to his room where she left him.  He looked around for anything that he could use to kill himself but found nothing so he curled himself up on his bed and tried to fight the tears that were threatening to spill over.  He summoned up pictures of Relena but they quickly turned into images of how disgraced she would be if she found out how weak he had begun, however the image of the smiling over-happy pilot of 02 quickly allowed him to slip into a deep sleep untroubled by dreams.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

*Warning: this fic is rated R for rape, abuse, and attempted suicide.  This fic will eventually become a 1x2 fic!

Duo twitched in his seat as copilot next to Sally Po impatient to find 'his Heero'.  "Duo stop twitching, you're making me nervous," Sally Po said angrily.

"I'm sorry it's just…" Duo started but Sally Po raised a hand and gave him a sympathetic smile.

"We all know you were the closest to Heero, look, we're almost there because there's Zechs.  Talgeese III quickly spotted them and boarded their ship.  It had been another two days since they had set out, Duo's watch showed him 6:00 a.m. and he yawned since he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"I don't know how we'll get in," Zechs said entering the bridge.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked impatiently.

"I mean, that there isn't a single door or hatch, or window, anywhere on that floating rock," he said angrily.

"But that's impossible," Sally Po stated.

"Then they can't be on there!" Duo shouted angrily.

"Oh yes they can, a picked up quite a number of warm human body signals from inside of it," Zechs stated handing Sally Po his data.

"He's right, then we'll simply blast a small hole in it as far away from the body sources as possible," Sally said.

"There's a place where not one body signal has ever gone… in fact it's directly in front of us since I was marking it," Zechs said pointing to the place he was indicating.

"All right then, hang on people," Sally Po said and brought the small lasers up.

"Come," Roku said as Heero finished eating.  He froze at her words, he couldn't take much more of this, if he had to live through another session with that man he would break, he knew it.  He slowly got up closing his kimono even more and following Roku out into the hallways.  She gave him a sympathetic look over her shoulder but continued to lead him to the chambers deserting him as she had three times already before the doors.  They opened and he cautiously entered the room not wanting to let him get the upper hand this time.

"Welcome," the man said as usual reclining in the doorway to the bathroom.  Heero simply stood in the main doorway eying the man warily.  "Come in," he purred and beckoned to Heero who remained stubbornly in the doorway.  "Haven't you learned by now that it is futile to resist?"  He sighed and gestured causing electric waves to sear through Heero's body he screamed and collapsed on the floor as his body became numb to protect himself.  Soon he found himself lying naked on the bed with the man lying on his side rubbing his hand over Heero's chest.  He flinched and tried to move away but found that his body wasn't responding.

"Shall we begin?" he whispered and rolled onto Heero catching his lips firmly in a kiss.

A sudden explosion sounded into the room and it shook with the impact causing the man to jerk up alarmed.  Then his face relaxed and he turned back to Heero and brought his mouth to Heero's ear, "it looks like your friends have come here to rescue you."  Heero's face brightened but as he saw the man's wicked smile his relief faded, "now, now, don't forget that you belong to me, besides what chance do your friends have of making it through the maze?  Besides do you truly want them to find you like this?"  The color drained from Heero's face and he desperately struggled to free himself from the man while he called out with his mind to Roku and Nijuuni.  

"It looks like I got you upset, but I'll break you before your friends come close," he said and descended no matter how hard Heero tried to push him away.  Tears trickled out the corners of his clenched eyes as Heero realized that he was losing and he willed the others to hurry.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

*Warning: this fic is rated for rape, abuse, and attempted suicide.  This will eventually become a 1x2 fic so just bear with me!

"Well at least there's still air in here," Trowa said as they took off their spacesuits.

"So which way do we go?" Sally Po asked and her question was met with silence as each door looked exactly the same.  Duo was about to suggest splitting up when Quatre broke in.

"We should take the second door to the left," Quatre stated confidently.  Everyone turned to see him wearing a white ZERO-system helmet.

"Somebody thought ahead," Zechs murmured.

"The ZERO-system has never been wrong," Wufei said and they all nodded in agreement and hurried through the door Quatre had instructed them to.  Quatre directed them through multiple hallways and they realized that they would have gotten completely lost if not for Quatre.

Finally they entered a room completely different from the rest, it looked like a grand hall out of old medieval books.  A woman was eating a small breakfast consisting only of a bowl of soup at the foot of the long table and apparently hadn't noticed their intrusion.  She finished her breakfast in silence and Quatre stood still not giving any commands.  She moved from the table and selected a cloth for sewing from a basket and knelt down by the fireplace to continue working on it.

"What are we supposed to do now Quatre?" Duo asked quietly but Quatre didn't respond.

"Hey!  Wait a minute, I believe that that's Heero's uniform!" Noine suddenly exclaimed pointing at what the woman was working on.

"Where did you get that?" Duo asked forgetting all caution as he closed the distance between himself and her.

"Please do not shout," she murmured in a monotone voice that was similar to Heero's

"Where's Heero?" Duo shouted frustrated as her voice re-awoke the anger that had just cooled off.

"With the master," she replied in the same monotone voice not even looking up from her work.

"Then take us to your master," Duo said pulling out his gun and pointing it at her head.

"Duo…" Trowa said in a warning voice.

"Duo, that's not the way to get the information we need," Quatre said suddenly and Duo angrily lowered his gun.

"We brought the water," a small voice said and two boys appeared through another door carrying buckets of water.  The woman quickly directed them and one of the boys finally actually looked at them through dull gray eyes.

Quatre removed the helmet he had been wearing and set a hand gently on the boy's shoulder.  "What's your name?" he asked gently and the boy looked into his eyes startled.

"Nijuuni," he choked out captivated by the bright blue of his eyes.

"Well Nijuuni, we're here to see our friend, will you take us to him?" Quatre asked gently and the boy turned to shoot a pleading look at the woman who nodded approval.

"Follow me," he said and turned on his heel followed by the woman and the other boy.

Heero screamed as pain wracked through his body, this was by far the most painful session yet.  The man was determined to do as he had claimed and break Heero before his friends arrived.  However at this point he prayed they wouldn't find him since it truly would break him if they saw how weak he was.

"Even, if, you, are, saved," the man said through panting and excited breath, "you, will, always, be, mine," he finished and kissed Heero once more.  Heero managed to push him off but his strength was quickly fading.  "Aren't, you, tired, of, this, resistance?" he asked and Heero clenched his teeth angrily and pushed him away finally getting some breathing room.

"I am not 'yours'" Heero shouted angrily inching away.  The man smiled and yanked him back still full of his energy while Heero was depleted.

The door suddenly inched open and the man jumped off the bed wrapping his bathrobe around himself leaving Heero panting in the same position.  He took the draperies that surrounded them and closed them blocking Heero from view, of which Heero was thankful for.

"This is the room," Nijuuni said pointing to the gigantic doors before them.  He moved to open them however suddenly the hallway between them and the doors became swarming with people with similar outfits, hair, and eyes as the woman.

"You cannot come here, the master is in his session," an old woman said breaking away from the rest, "if you return to the servant's quarters now Nijuuni we will not tell the master of your misbehavior."

"No, I told them I'd take them to see the master," Nijuuni said stubbornly.

"Strangers are not allowed here," she said again but Nijuuni slipped past.  The others followed pushing their way through the people.  Nijuuni slowly inched the door to the master's room open to give Heero and the man some time to recover.  Nijuuni was scared after seeing so many bruises on Heero when he came to have a bath that his hands shook, he was scared at what he would see and how the people would react.

"Don't worry Heero, we're almost there," Duo whispered wishing to rush past the boy and to 'his Heero'.  However when the door open all they found was the man reclining in the doorway to what looked like a bathroom and Heero was no where in sight.

"Welcome," the man said with a smile, "I'm afraid that you interrupted my bath," he lied.  Nijuuni shivered as the man's gaze swept over him and the man smiled.

"You're lying, I know Heero's in here," Quatre stated glaring around the room.

"Really, then your welcome to look," he said.

Heero shivered as he heard Duo's voice calling to him from beyond the door and he curled himself into a ball as he heard them enter and the man told them to search for him.

"Don't find me," he whispered and closed his eyes willing himself to pass out.

"We've searched everywhere," Wufei growled angrily.  Quatre and Duo were now the only ones still searching.  

Duo's eyes spotted the closed heavy curtains surrounding the bed and he reached a shaking hand out to them praying he wouldn't find Heero there.  He slowly pulled them away and everyone's eyes widened.

Heero did indeed lie there, he was apparently unconscious and wasn't wearing anything allowing them to see many bruises and scrapes some of which Duo could relate to something that made his stomach churn.

"You," he shouted his voice shaking with anger he turned and rounded on the man pulling his gun out.

"Now, now, he was my pet, and I can do whatever I want to my pet," he said smiling.

"But haven't you heard of pet abuse?  If you abuse your pet it's taken away," Quatre said mentally apologizing to Heero.

The man's face twisted with rage, "who brought you here?  Was it Nijuuni? Or was it Roku?" he asked indicating the small boy and the woman.

"Why do you want to know?" Trowa asked placing himself in front of the paralyzed boy.

"I suppose it was Roku, she has been disobeying my orders recently.  Roku simply bowed her head to await her punishment.  He smiled at them and gestured towards the woman, she gasped and collapsed onto the floor.

"Hey!" Noine bent down and turned her over however not even her chest moved, she looked for a pulse but found none.  "You killed her!" Noine shouted angrily laying her back down.  The man simply smiled and it was the last straw for Duo as he brought up his gun and shot the man straight through the heart.  He stumbled back still wearing a wicked smileand then fell to the floor apparently dead.  

"Let's get out of here!" Duo said as he wrapped a blanket around Heero and lifted him.  Nijuuni quickly led them through the hallways, everyone else having mysteriously vanished.  They found their spacesuits and the extra one they had brought for Heero and put them on while Nijuuni watched.  Trowa opened the circuit to the ship where Sally Po and Zechs were waiting for them.

"We've found Heero however we need another spacesuit," Trowa informed them.

"It's coming" Sally Po said without asking any questions.  Trowa pushed the boy against the wall as the door opened pulling out air and tugging at them, and shut once again depositing Zechs with an extra spacesuit.  Zechs had no time to ask about the boy who Trowa quickly suited up and grabbed a tight grip on as the door opened again.  Duo held Heero close to his chest as they hurtled back into the space ship.

"Everything's alright Heero, you're safe now," Duo whispered into Heero's ear as the cargo ship turned and Sally Po gunned it towards the Preventers' Headquarters.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

*Warning: This fic is rated for attempted suicide.  Hopefully now we will get some 100% 1x2 goodness!

Duo had not left Heero's side since they had brought him to the medical wing.  He hadn't woken up yet and so the doctors still didn't know how much extensive mental and emotional damage there was.

Nijuuni had been checked out and was now in extreme mental counseling after having been badly emotionally damaged by the man, and that thought gave no comfort to Duo.  It had been confirmed by the doctors that Heero had been raped, multiple times by judging the stages of bruises.  Duo had to bite his lip to hold his strong expression since he needed to be able to comfort Heero the moment he woke up.

"Hn…" the figure on the bed stirred and Duo instantly snapped to attention.  Heero's eyes slowly opened and stared confused at the white ceiling above him.

"Heero?" Duo asked softly and Heero's head slowly turned towards him.  The eyes slowly widened as they recognized who he was and then he quickly turned his head to face the opposite wall.  "Heero?" Duo whispered again pleadingly this time but he received no answer.  Relena came in at that point and Duo mentally cursed.

"Heero?  Are you awake?" she asked and Duo saw Heero's body tense up.  Relena looked at him painfully and sat herself next to Duo.  Duo politely got up and began to leave however he didn't get very far.

"Don't… go…" Heero whispered pitifully and Duo started turning to look at the shivering body on the bed.  His heart was torn in two as the voice revealed how badly it had been damaged since it was more like the voice of a small child instead of the strong warrior Duo remembered.

"It's all right Heero," he whispered returning to where he had been.  Relena's hands shook and she couldn't take it anymore and fled the room.

"She… hates… me…" Heero whispered his voice choked as tears escaped from his eyes.

"No, she doesn't Heero…" Duo said resting a hand on Heero's shoulder.  Heero flinched away from the contact and Duo withdrew his hand slowly his eyes filled with pain and helplessness.

"Listen, Heero… I want you to know… That I'm here for you and will always be here…" Duo said his voice thick with emotions.  Heero started at what Duo had said and closed his eyes unsure of the emotions he was feeling.  The doctor came in and asked Duo to leave but this time Heero didn't protest.

"So he woke up?  How is he?" Quatre asked Duo when he came out.

"He…" Duo started but found himself unable to finish.  Quatre gave him a sympathetic look and moved to stand next to Trowa who was looking out the window.

"I'm sorry," a small voice said and Duo turned to see Nijuuni standing near the doorway to the waiting room.

"It's not your fault," Duo said heavily and left unable to take it anymore.  After Duo had left the doctor came out and told the others that Heero would be able to return home in two days but they were to keep a close eye on him to make sure he didn't harm himself.  Which would be a full time job considering how suicidal Heero was before this.

"Don't worry, I know someone who will be able to keep a twenty-four hour watch on Heero," Quatre assured the doctor, a knowing smile hinting on his lips.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Trowa asked Quatre as they headed home from the hospital an hour later.

"I'm sure of it… Besides, they deserve eachother," Quatre stated.

MoonEnvoy: Sorry it's so short… It's simply setting things up for the rest of the story ^_^


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  This fic is rated for attempted suicide

Heero flinched away from people as they walked by on his way out of the hospital.  It had taken a great deal of persuasion from Quatre to get him up and moving but he ended up lest Trowa move him more forcefully.  Heero was still terrified of anyone coming into contact with him, partially fearing what they would do and partially feeling so soiled that he couldn't bear it.  He glanced down at the strip of paper Quatre had given him.  On it was an address for the house Quatre had supplied him with.  Heero closed his eyes resisting the urge to pull out his gun and end it all.  

He opened his eyes once he left the building and wandered into thankfully empty sidewalks.  The colony was fairly quiet since the Preventer's HQ was only about three miles away.  He glanced up as he reached the address and pulled out the key to the house.

Duo heard the door unlock as he got out of the shower and quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled out a gun from a desk in the hall as he approached the door.  Quatre had insisted he move here for reasons of his own and Duo was just getting ready to go help the others get Heero resettled in his new home.  However when the door opened he was so surprised the gun fell out of his limp hands.

"HEERO?" Duo asked as he stared at the figure in the doorway who started.

"Nani?" Heero whispered frightened.

"What're you doing here?" Duo asked.

"Quatre… said…" Heero began but Duo cut him off.

"No wonder Quatre was so bent on me moving in here!  He's going to pay for this…" Duo muttered then he glanced down at himself.  "Um… I'm gonna go change… um… make yourself at home I guess…" Duo said embarrassed and he disappeared.

"Hn…" Heero grunted to cover up his nervousness and wrapped his arms around himself.  Why did he have to stay here with him?  He schooled his expression into emotionless to hide his fear and uncertainty and began exploring keeping a watch for Duo so he wouldn't startle him or come near.  He found the decorations to be very Quatre being quite over-done but still flowing elegantly together.  He spotted an image of the five Gundam pilots that had Duo grabbing him from behind while Wufei shook his head and Quatre rested in Trowa's embrace as they laughed.  Heero trembled and quickly turned away from the care-free image.

"So… What do you think?" Duo asked startling Heero.  He had been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he had forgotten that Duo was also there.

"Hn…" Heero grunted praying that Duo would leave him alone.

"Um… listen… I think I know why we're stuck together… so…" Duo murmured and Heero was thankful that he was turned away from Duo as his face showed uncertainty at the feelings he was getting when Duo spoke.

"Why is that…?" Heero asked keeping his voice in a monotone.

"You… You aren't in the shape to be trusted alone you know…" Duo said nervously wondering how to put it.

"I understand…" Heero whispered and Duo wished he had the nerve to walk over and embrace the Japanese pilot… 'His' Heero.

"Listen… why don't I order some pizza…" Duo suggested smiling only to have Heero stare at him, "what?!"

"I… I've never had…" Heero murmured embarrassed and Duo's jaw dropped as he stared at Heero in disbelief.

"You've never had pizza before!?" Duo practically yelled.

"Hn…" Heero grunted and as he saw Duo's hand reaching for him he stumbled back quickly.

"What?  I was just going to check your temperature…" Duo said uncomfortably but soon he was smiling again.  "That settles it!  We're having pizza tonight!" Duo said and hurried off to the phone.  Heero wandered some more and found an empty bedroom where he placed the laptop on the nightstand and eliminated all unnecessary furniture and pictures.  "You really have a way of making things look dull don't you?" Duo asked as he surveyed the remodeled room.

"Hn," Heero said and shot him a glare.

"Well… you're acting normal again… I'm glad!" Duo said with a smile and left.  Heero's face burned as it turned red and Heero wondered what the emotion he was feeling was.

"That conversation died fast…" Duo murmured to himself as he walked down the hall.  He wished the delivery man would hurry so he could attempt another conversation.  Just as he was thinking this a knock sounded on the door.  "Coming!" Duo shouted and hurried to the door.

"Hey!  How's it going?" Quatre said smiling as he and the other two pilots stood outside the door.

"Decent… I've ordered pizza… can you believe Heero's never had any?!" Duo said laughing.  The three piled in and sat on the sofa in the living room.  "Oh… Quatre… I've been wanting to speak with you…" Duo said threateningly.

"Why?" Quatre said smiling innocently.

"You know precisely why!  The least you could have done was warn me!" Duo shouted furiously.

"But then you would have blabbed to Heero and he would never have moved out of that hospital room," Quatre reasoned.  Duo opened and closed his mouth a few times before shutting it and glaring at Quatre.  A knock sounded once again and Heero came out in time to see Duo answer the door and receive the pizza.

"Heero!  Let's eat, and we have company!" Duo said and Heero followed him to the living room where he spotted the other Gundam pilots however no emotion showed on his face to what he thought of the other Gundam pilots' arrival.  He immediately turned on his heel and marched straight back into his room.

"Heero!  Aren't you even hungry?" Duo called however when he got no response he sat down with a sigh.

"I'm not sure if that was a normal Heero reaction or what…" Quatre said worriedly and Duo merely shook his head.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.

Heero sat on his bed, his eyes unfocused, as he stared at the handgun in his hands.  He kept tilting it to study all aspects of it while his mind raced.  'This could end all of the fear, the memories, and the shame…' Heero thought as he turned it over.  He heard a knock on the door and quickly hid the gun.

"Heero?" Duo's voice asked quietly through the door.  Heero sighed and glared at the door as it opened and Duo poked his head in.  "Whatcha doing?" Duo asked with a smile.

"Hn…" Heero said trying to will the braided boy into leaving.

"I just got a call from Relena," Duo said sullenly as he watched for a reaction.  Heero visibly tensed and he gave do a hard stare.

"What did she want?" Heero asked carefully not really wanting to deal with her.  His temper with her had visibly shortened to those who saw them together, and Duo was happy of that.

"She wants to know how you're doing and if you want to attend a party she's holding," Duo relayed.

"I'm fine, and no I don't want to attend a party," Heero stated before turning away from Duo.

"Heero, you're going to have to face the world again sometime," Duo said laying a hand on Heero's shoulder.  Heero flinched away and Duo began to become annoyed.  "Damn it Heero!  I'm just trying to help you!" Duo shouted, his voice choked with unshed tears.  'Boys don't cry!' was the only thought that kept him from breaking down.  Heero turned back startled as he stared at Duo who had his head bent in hopes that Heero wouldn't notice.  Heero remembered the times in which thoughts of Duo had helped him last through the time he had spent with that man.

"I…" Heero started and reached out a tentative hand resting it lightly on Duo's shoulder, a display of affection he wouldn't have performed even before he had been captured.

"Heero?" Duo asked looking up at the Japanese pilot.

"I'm…" Heero tried again and began shaking.  Duo knew he had to seize this chance and he gently pulled Heero into a tight embrace.  Heero tensed up at first, memories of his time in _that place flooded back to him, however Heero quickly banished them as he felt somehow _right _in Duo's arms._

"Sh… don't speak," Duo whispered as he pulled away slightly so that he could look into Heero's eyes.  "Heero… I love you…" he whispered.

"I… I think… I love you too…" Heero said softly and Duo tenderly caught Heero's lips.  Heero quickly found the difference between the man's hard, crushing kiss and Duo's soft, loving one and quickly found himself returning it.  All too soon for Duo's taste he heard a knock on the door and was forced to break away from Heero leaving him dazed on the bed.

"Yes?" Duo asked sullenly as he answered the door.

"That was hardly the welcome I was expecting," Quatre said blinking a few times.

"Sorry… it's just… you caught us at a bad time," Duo said as he stepped aside allowing the three other pilots entrance.

"And why is that?" Quatre asked slyly.

"None of your damn business!" Duo shouted turning bright red.

"Well… I can take a guess at what you were doing," Wufei stated.

"It's not what you think!" Duo said quickly whirling around to face Wufei.

"How do you know what he thinks?" Trowa asked reasonably participating in the torture of Duo.

"Well…" Duo began but was cut off by the other's laughs.  "You guys are so cruel!" Duo said with a fake pout, "so… What brings you here?"

"Well… it's about the guy who captured Heero…" Quatre said uncomfortably.

"What about him?" Duo asked growing concerned.

"His body's disappeared," Trowa stated and Duo gaped at him.

"What do you mean, 'its disappeared'!  What happened to it?!" Duo shouted agitated.

"Nobody knows, all of the other people in that place have also disappeared.  All that's left is that one girl, Roku's, body…" Quatre said slowly.

"Then either they took it away or…" Duo began and Wufei finished the sentence for him.

"He's still alive…" Wufei stated his face darkening with anger.

"That's impossible!  I made a perfect shot, and we all saw him die!" Duo shouted trying to convince himself.

"Although… don't you admit that it was a bit too easy?" Wufei asked and Duo fell silent.

"Let's not tell Heero about this, he needs to recover first…" Quatre suggested and the others nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter what you plan…" a shadowy figure said gleefully outside Duo and Heero's house, "it won't make any difference to me.  No matter what you do you will never defeat me…"


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  This will probably be my last update for a while, I'm SWAMPED by homework… teachers obviously don't think we have anything better to do! *sigh*

Heero slowly gathered his thoughts; his face flushed, and walked out to see who had been at the door, silently praying it wasn't Relena.

"Let's not tell Heero about this, he needs to recover…" Quatre's voice said reaching Heero's ears.  He stopped startled and pressed against the wall hoping to catch more of the conversation, but to Heero's annoyance the topic quickly changed.

"So… what were you doing before we arrived?" Wufei asked and Heero blushed.

"As I said before… it's none of you business!" Duo shouted back.

"Were you kissing?" Quatre asked.

"How…?" Duo asked nervously.

"Oh… I have my ways…" Quatre said smiling.  Heero frowned and immediately turned on his heels and returned to his room, after a quick sweep of his room he growled in frustration.  Fishing out the small camera from a dresser drawer he cursed angrily at himself at how he hadn't noticed before.  He stormed back out into the living room startling the other pilots who were now sitting on the couch, Quatre and Trowa on the love seat while Duo and Wufei were on opposite ends of the couch, and dropped the camera in Quatre's lap.

"It's nice to see you too Heero!" Quatre said looking up at him with an innocent smile.

"Why did you bug my room?" Heero asked.

"I have no idea why you would think it was me!" Quatre said feigning a hurt look.

"I heard you talking…" Heero said and suddenly Quatre paled.

"How much did you here?" Duo asked a worried look on his face.

"I heard Quatre talking about something you don't want me to know," Heero said his face darkening.

"Oh…" Duo said and fell silent.

"Hn…" Heero grunted before exiting again.

"Should we tell him?" Duo asked quietly.

"Now there's no choice but to tell him…" Trowa said and Quatre sighed leaning against Trowa.

"I'll tell him…" Duo said steeling himself and heading back to Heero's room.

"Do you think we could hide another camera in Heero's room?" Quatre asked as Duo left.

"Now… it's time to set my plan in motion… I can't wait for all of the Gundam pilots to fall neatly into my lap!" a figure murmured outside of Heero and Duo's house.  He moved into the light revealing it was the same man who had captured Heero before.

"Heero?" Duo asked slowly entering Heero's room.

"Hn…" Heero replied and Duo sighed.

"I came here to tell you what we were talking about…" Duo said and Heero turned to face Duo.

"What is it?" Heero asked.

"First, you have to promise me that you won't do anything rash!" Duo said vehemently.  Heero nodded in agreement and Duo continued, "That man who tricked you before… might still be alive…"

"Wh… What?" Heero asked freezing.

"It's only a might!  We can't find his body, that's the only reason we think he's still alive," Duo reasoned and Heero nodded.  "I'm sorry we didn't tell you right then, but we didn't know how you would take it," Duo stated.

"I understand…" Heero said smiling slightly.

"You… You do?" Duo asked surprised.

"Yes… I'm just glad you told me," Heero said (AN: OOC O_o) and pulled Duo down into a kiss.  Duo smiled mentally, glad that he had finally made the move and moved his hands around Heero's waist.  Wufei, who had come to see how the news was going over with Heero, smiled and closed the door to make sure that Quatre couldn't peek.

~ OK… That was a weird chapter but Chemistry is frying my brain so it was the best I could do at the moment.  Gomennasai! _ As soon as I get the next chapter up there is a strong possibility that it will be a LEMON… so be warned!


	10. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  Sorry for the long wait in getting this chapter out but I've been really stressed recently.  Note: Chapter 10 was just a lemon so none of the plot has been missed. Kay?

Pairings - R1 and 1x2x1 in this chapter

Heero smiled slightly, a slight upturn of his lips, as he glanced down at Duo sleeping in his arms.  Duo's hair had been unraveled during what had transpired earlier and he was cuddled up against Heero's chest.  Heero's thoughts turned to the man then, the thought that he was still alive roaming around somewhere sent chills down his spine.  He was terrified that he might be captured again, or worse… that he was doing the same things he had done to Heero to someone else at that very moment.  He looked down at Duo again and nuzzled his face into Duo's hair taking in his scent.  He wrapped his arms more possessively around him.  It didn't matter to Heero if something happened to himself, but he swore that he would protect Duo from all harm no matter what it took.

"Mm… Good morning," Duo said sleepily stirring.

"Good morning," Heero said softly, tightening his grip around Duo.  "How do you feel?" Heero asked.

"A little sore, but other then that fantastic!" Duo said leaning up to kiss Heero.

"I'm glad," Heero said once they separated.

"I didn't realize you could be so caring!  You're always so uptight!" Duo teased sitting up.

"Baka," Heero said affectionately, sitting up as well.

"Ack!  We had guests last night and we completely forgot all about them!" Duo shouted.  Heero turned bright red and hurried out of bed.  He simply hoped that Quatre hadn't decided to peek or anything.  They both got dressed with lightning speed and hurried out to the living room.  Nobody was insight but there was a note on the coffee table.

            'Since you two are obviously busy, we'll let ourselves out.  Good luck to both of you, and don't worry… Quatre never peaked.  We'll meet up again tomorrow.

                        Sincerely – Wufei'

"Well, that puts two of our worries to rest," Heero said relieved.

"Are you hungry?  I can order breakfast," Duo suggested.

"Just what are you going to order?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"Pizza, of course!  It's the food that's good no matter what time or where it is!" Duo said with a big grin.

"No!  There's no way you're ordering pizza for breakfast!" Heero said firmly.

"Okay then, what do you suggest?  I can't cook and I can't think of anything else we could order…" Duo was quickly interrupted by Heero.

"I'll cook," Heero stated.

"You?" Duo asked incredulously.

"Yes, I can do more then simply fire a gun and pilot a mobile suit," Heero growled.

"I figured that but, cooking?  No offense but you don't look like you can cook," Duo said grinning.

"Omae o korosu," Heero growled.

"Hold it!  You can't cook until you do one thing for me," Duo said grinning evilly.

"Just what is that…?" Heero asked suspiciously.

"You have to wear this while you're cooking!" Duo said, whipping a pink frilly apron with a heart on it out of nowhere.

"Where did you get that?" Heero asked once he had recovered from shock.

"I have no idea but it will look great on you!" Duo said smiling.  Heero stared at Duo in disbelief, incapable of intelligent speech.

"No way!  There is no way in hell that I'd be caught dead in that thing!" Heero shouted once he had recovered.

"Pwease!  Pwetty Pwease Hee-chan!" Duo clutched the apron to his chest and stared up at Heero with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh no!  You can't trick me.  There is no way you can get me to wear that!  Don't look at me like that!" Heero's resolve visibly crumbled as Duo stared at him.  "Oh fine!  But if anyone finds out about this…" Heero threatened, snatching the apron from Duo.

"Yay!" Duo smiled, leaning in and kissing Heero.  Heero quickly tied on the apron and walked into the kitchen.  Duo sat himself down at the table where he had a perfect view of the Japanese pilot in his apron.  Heero made breakfast as efficiently as he performed anything else, if a little awkwardly since he felt Duo's eyes glued to him.  Finally, he set a stack of pancakes and an omelet in front of Duo and a shorter stack of pancakes for himself.  Duo's eyes brightened and he quickly stuffed his face while Heero took off the apron and sat down to methodically eat his breakfast.  Heero was startled at how fast he got full and realized he hadn't been eating much prier to this.  "It's delicious!" Duo shouted happily, pausing in his gluttony.

"I'm glad," Heero said tenderly.

"Now that we've eaten our fill, what do you want to do?" Duo asked.  Heero opened his mouth to say something when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," Heero said as Duo started to get up.  "Hello?" Heero asked as he picked the phone up.

"Heero?" a female voice asked on the other side.

"Relena," Heero stated, his grip tightening on the phone, "what brings this call?"

"I've been worried about you," Relena said softly.

"I'm fine, there's no need to worry," Heero said, a bit sharper then he had intended.

"Oh, okay… I was just wondering if we could get together some time… I haven't seen you since…" she trailed off and Heero hated her for him.  He tensed up even more until Duo came over and placed his hands on his shoulder.

"What did you have in mind?" Heero managed to say, simply because of Duo's reassuring touch.

"Well, I'm holding a party all of the delegates from the Earth and Colonies will be there, and they want the gundam pilots there too," Relena said.

"I don't think…" Heero trailed off.

"It might be fun," Duo whispered in his ear.

"All right, when and where is it?" Heero said to Duo's prompting.

"That's wonderful!  It'll be tomorrow night at 7 o'clock at the prime minister's mansion," Relena stated, happiness dripping from her voice.

"All right, we'll be there," Heero said absently.

"We?" Relena asked, an unreadable emotion in her voice.

"Duo too, you did say they wanted to see the gundam pilots, right?" Heero stressed the plural for emphasis.

"Of course!" Relena said, but there was still something hidden in her voice.  "I can't wait to see you again!  Bye!" Relena bubbled.  Heero was very relieved when he heard the click of her hanging up.

"Why?" Heero growled at Duo.

"Because it will be good for you!  You need to learn to open up!  Not to mention, sooner or later you'll have to face Relena, and isn't sooner better then later!" Duo scolded.

"I suppose you're right, but you owe me now, for both the apron and Relena," Heero stated smirking.

"Oh?  And what are your demands?" Duo said smiling innocently at him.

"I think you know very well what I want," Heero said growling possessively and pulling Duo in for a kiss.  Duo broke off and smirked at Heero.

"Oh you naughty boy!  I think I've been a bad influence on you!" Duo laughed before leaning in for another kiss.

A/N: FINALLY!!!  I wasn't sure if I'd ever get this chapter done .  Summer break is coming up which means I SHOULD be able to get the next chapter up faster.  Unfortunately with summer comes summer school… crap…


End file.
